malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Simtal
Lady Simtal was the owner of the Simtal Estate in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv She was described as having long black hair which hung sleek and shiny to the small of her back when unpinned and possessed a curvy figure.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.201 Her eyebrows were pencilled.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.226 In Gardens of the Moon Around two years prior to events in Gardens of the Moon, Simtal had become the sole owner of the estate. She used her status and charm to entice men into her bed and gather power around her.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.202-203 For the fifth night Simtal had been observed with a different man on a balcony of her house by Rallick Nom. This night it was Councilman Lim. Simtal and Lim were talking about politics with Simtal trying to ferret out information. Moments later, the councilman was assassinated by Nom who had originally intended to kill the Lady herself but under Oponn's influence switched targets at the last moment.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.202-206 Simtal wanted her ex-husband dead and tried to persuade Turban Orr to perform the deed. The councilman however, did not want to commit himself.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.228-229 He later opened a contract with the Assassins' Guild that sent Ocelot to kill the man.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.363 The final convergence of power in Gardens of the Moon took place at a party at her estate.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, Chapter 22, Chapter 23 Murillio persuaded Lady Orr to get him two invitations for Lady Simtal's Fête which were delivered to him by Lady Orr's most trusted hand-servant in bamboo tubes, tied with a blue ribbon.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.244-245 During this party, she was lured away from the main gathering by Murillio then later confronted about her actions by Rallick Nom. As he left her chambers, Murillio left her a dagger with which she took her own life. In Memories of Ice Shortly before Simtal had destroyed Coll's life, she had informed him that she carried his child. Coll's subsequent prolonged state of drunkeness and supposed demise had prevented him from discovering if the claim was true. Murillio and Rallick Nom had kept tabs on Simtal during Coll's absence, but she disappeared from the public eye for several months while claiming to be in mourning. Murillio suspected a child had been born and sent away to be used as a bargaining chip later. Realising he was likely the father of a three year old child, Coll was determined to find it.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.799-800 History Simtal had once been married to Councillor Coll. Before her marriage, she had been known as "Aystal" and according to Coll she had been a whore. Simtal schemed and succeeded in stripping Coll of his title and family name, taking his estate and money.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.508 Afterwards, he was thought dead in the eyes of Darujhistan society. Notes and references Category:Daru Category:Females Category:Nobles